The End
by Noelle Joi
Summary: It's the end of senior year. And it's not like the movies. There will be no beautiful good bye. If only he knew how I feel about him.  ONE SHOT Zoey POV Will there be a beautiful good bye? Read on. & please review.


**The End**

-One Shot- (Zoey's POV)

Why is it that in the end of every movie and book everyone's so happy? Why does it always work out between everyone. It all comes together. Every single stupid movie and every single stupid book that I have read there had been a happy ending. Life is not like that. Life is not predictable. Life does not always end with the girl and the guy happy and laughing and together. It just doesn't work that way.

Well, I am sitting here in my seat at the PCA class of 2009 graduation ceremony. It's almost the end. Tonight is the last night before we say good bye. And I still haven't told him. Sure there have been rumors of him "loving" me and stuff. Lola and Nicole continue to tell me that he's in love with me and I should let him tell me. Well, I have waited since the eigth grade and he has never said a word to me about his supposed "secret love" for me. And now it's over. In approximately 4 hours and 37 minutes I will be on my way home and than I will go to college, where there is no Chase. He'll move on. I'll move on. We'll eventually lose touch and all we'll have are those distant memories of old times at PCA.

"Michael Barret," I watched Michael stand up and walk to the stage. Dean Rivers handed him his diploma and he moved his tasle on his cap from the right to the left.

If Chase had a thing for me wouldn't he have done something by now? I mean, really, he's had about four girlfriends since I've known him. There was Abby, who moved to Russia, Tara, who developed some kind of odd rash and dropped out of PCA, Lola, one of my best friends, and you can't forget Rebecca, the phycho.

"Nicole Bristow."

We have been through so much. Fights, most of them over stupid stuff, like when we both ran for class president in ninth grade. And then there were the not so stupid fights like in March of 2006 when he took my TekMate. I never did find out what that message said...

"Zoey Brooks," Dean Rivers called. I stood up and walked to Dean Rivers. He handed me my diploma. Gosh it's amazing how one flimsy piece of paper represents all of your hard work for 12 years of school.

I smiled to the crowd once I took my place next to a guy I never met, Nick Broves. Dad, Mom, and Dustin were in the front row waving like maniacs and taking pictures. Then my eyes fell on him. He was looking at me. I caught his eye. He gave me a little wave and twas grinning like a fool. I'm pretty sure I was doing the same thing.

"Dana Cruz."

What would it be like to kiss him? Like kissing my brother? Maybe. But maybe it could be something more. My mind wandered back to the time when we acted like boyfriend and girlfriend. My hand was in his. It sorta... felt right. Then when Trisha told us to kiss... I was shocked at first but then I wanted to. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if Dustin didn't pummel Chase to the ground right before the kiss.

"Rebecca Freeman," Dean Rivers called her name and I swear, I shuddered. Just thinking back to that time makes me want to vomit. First Quinn and Lola were trying to convince me that Chase wanted to profess his love to me so I decide to confront him and walk in on him and his girlfriend kissing.

"Lola Martinez."

I think that's when I knew. It was so clear to me that I was jealous. But not the kind of jealous that is only because a girl is moving in on your territory. No, it was because I had to see that to realize my true feelings for him. So at least Rebecca's exsistance isn't a complete waste.

"Chase Matthews." I watched him walk up and he didn't take his eyes off of me. He took his diploma and took his place on the bleachers.

It's going to be so hard to say good bye. I don't understand how it's possible. I couldn't think up a better best friend. He's loyal, always there for me, and I laugh with him. Like, really laugh. Not the forced laugh, not the "Oh ha ha. That's so funny" laugh. It's the laugh so hard you almost wet yourself laugh.

"Quinn Pensky."

Tears started to blur my vision. This was really happening. We'd all be seperated. What would I do without Quinn and her weird weirdness? Nicole and her excessive talk about cute boys? Dana and her tough love? Lola and her weird aspirings to be an actress? Michael and his strange awkward ways? Logan and his love for Logan?

"Logan Reese."

It was almost over. It was nearing an end. And there's no such thing as a beautiful good bye. Say we do kiss and confess our love? In the end, we'll still be at different schools.

"Zack Zyler."

Who is Zack Zyler?!

"It is my honor to introduce PCA's class of 2009. Congratulations students, we did it!"

So...we did it.

* * *

I was packing my things in silence. Lola and Nicole were talking non-stop about their colleges and how it's going to be so much fun. I can't say that I agree. 

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Zoey," Chase walked in. This was it. This was the moment I had been waiting for five honking years!

"Hi, Chase."

"Uh...can I ask you something?"

"Anything." It's coming. Finally.Nicole and Lola left the room, reading my mind.

"Do you have my cd?" Chase asked.

"Your what?"

"My cd. The Beatles. I let you borrow it a few months ago."

"Oh... yeah. I have that." Feeling like a moron I rummaged through my cd collection and found his cd.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. See ya Chase." I said, slightly angry.

He started to walk out and then stopped.

"Zoe?" he said in a softer tone of voice this time. He came closer to me.

"Yeah?"

He looked into my eyes and I stared back it his. He touched the back of my head and brought my lips to his. It was short but sweet.

"I love you, Zoey. I've always loved you."

"Me too."

"What?"

"Since the day we met," I said. And than I slapped him across his left cheek.

"Ow! What in the world was that for?"

"Why did you wait so long? This is the end. It's all over. PCA. You and me. Who knows if we'll even see each other again!"

"We will," Chase assured me.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"I just know."

"Like an ESP thing?"

"No, like a feeling in my gut. We're too good of friends to let a little thing like college get in the way of our relationship."

"True."

He kissed me again.

"And love always wins over distance."

So that's the end. There's no dramatic school change. We didn't both quit school and get married. It's not like the movies. It's the end- of PCA. There's no way that it's the end of our relationship. One chapter's over and the others just beginning.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this in one day. Are ya proud of me? You should be!

People, please review my stories. I get so many hits but hardly any reviews. You don't seem to understand that reviews are the source of my inspiration. I feel like writing when I get a flood of e-mails saying I have no reviews. I do not have inspiration when the mailbox is empty.

Help me out! Review. I just finished A New Beginning, The Notebook, and started a new story called It's All Coming Back.

REVIEWS equal HAPPY AUTHOR equals MORE UPDATES

The End.


End file.
